DoubleFell
by TribalManBoss
Summary: Based on the Fanfiction "Doubletale" by XWolf26. If you haven't read (at least half of) Doubletale, don't read this. What if when Cter fell to the underground, he accidentally fell into his least favorite AU, Underfell. Join Cter as he fights to end the AU, and watch the battle of DETERMINATION unfold. This is my first fanfic. Paranoid rating (ish).
1. Chapter 1

DoubleFell

An AU of the Fanfiction _DoubleTale_ by XWolf26 on

Blood red petals and blinding light.

That's what I woke up to _that_ morning. Not my alarm, not my parents, just the light burning my eyes from the top of that hole.

… Why was I in a hole?

My body burned with the pain that can only come from falling how ever many feet it was from that hole to this bed of red flowers.

Come to think of it, this was more of a deep cave than a hole.

And it looked oddly familiar, but something was off.

I forced myself to sit up, looking around. I felt something in my pocket, and reached in, pulling out a pen.

"Huh… where did that come from?" I asked myself. "And why, of all the questions I should have, is that my first one?" I added, looking around this cavern.

As I stood, I noticed the headphone chord running from my ears, where the earbuds were draped over, not actually in my ears to allow hearing.

"Unhuh… Well, this is a strange fever dream." I stumbled my way to the exit, and looked back once more at the bed of flowers I'd landed on.

It almost looked like someone else had landed there earlier than me.

"Heh… it's funny..." I said to myself, walking through the door into another room, where another hole in the cave ceiling shone down to a single spot on the floor, where it looked as if a flower had been plucked from the ground.

Or went back into it.

"This place looks almost like…" Panic was beginning to rise in my voice as the similarities were beginning to register.

"Heheh..." I laughed nervously, feeling cold sweat forming on my skin. "Yep, definitely a weird dream! Heheh..."

I couldn't remember a lot, and was really trying to as I stepped through that room, glancing down into the empty flower hole.

No demonic flower to be found.

I stepped through yet another door, and as I was stared down by the looming ruins, I gulped.

But somewhere, deep down, I felt something strange…

Determination?

From me?

Definitely strange…

But something was definitely off.

I had been trying fairly hard to beat down the panic rising in me. So what if I was in some sort of video game? I mean, all questions aside, this was obviously just a dream.

No matter how much Undertale breaks the fourth wall, it could never…

I found myself staring at a glowing gold star, shifting as it awaited my touch.

I slowly reached for it, and as I touched it, as screen popped up.

*The shadow of the ruins looms above, filling you with DETERMINATION. All HP restored.

"This… this dream really pays attention to detail, huh…?" I gulped as I heard the familiar saving sound.

"Okay… Okay, stop panicking. If you are, somehow, in Undertale, then I'm sure you'll be fine. I mean, the characters are nice, Frisk should be dealing with the real problems, and who knows, maybe I can just sit with good ol' goat mom until we all get to the surface?"

As I tried to convince myself things were going to be fine, I went through the ruins, memory of the game serving quite well.

I reached the dummy, but something was still not right. It seemed different, like it was not a dummy but a living being. It looked confused. I waved as I walked by.

As I got to the next save, I noticed the Froggit there looked different.

*Playfully crinkling through the leaves fills you with DETERMINATION. HP restored.

More cautiously, I made it to the spider bake sale, but I had no money. Even if I did, the spiders looked very unfriendly.

Something was not right here. This was not the Undertale I remembered, yet it was.

Then, it hit me.

This was an AU.

But which AU was it?


	2. Chapter Two: Realization

**So XWolf26 gave this fanfic a shoutout in his last chapter of DoubleTale, and now I have 6 follows, 2 reviews, and 5 favorites. That means a lot to me so I would like to thank Devinely, NecroGodYami, Mai'ShardStyle, TitanWafflesaur, bloodyhell99, devo342, and LazySkeleton01.**

 **To answer your question, LazySkeleton01, I don't really have a plan for where this is going, and I think it'll be quite different than where DoubleTale went.**

 **To answer your questions, XWolf26, Cter will get his magic (I think), but I have to come up for a valid reason why. Gaster put him in Underfell because he messed up, but that comes later.**

 **And now, onto Chapter Two of DoubleFell.**

 _Then, it hit me._

 _This was an AU._

 _But which AU was it?_

There was only one way to find out.

I had to press on.

I walked slowly up to Toriel's front door, saving at the point there. Something was definitely off about this house, and I knew that once I knocked on the door, I could begin my journey in earnest.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

My heart was pounding, and I heard footsteps on the other side of the door. A rough voice called out, "What do you want?!"

I was caught off guard, wasn't Toriel nice? She was supposed to be a motherly figure. Was this HorrorTale?

Also, what could I answer to that? What did I want?

"I- Is this… Toriel?" I stuttered, still confused about the voice.

The door swung open, showing a pissed goat mom wearing a black and red dress. I knew what AU I was in. And I was pissed.

I breathed deeply, trying to calm myself. I would just have to suck it up and play through UnderFell until I got to the surface. Maybe I could get to UnderTale if I spoke to Gaster? But how would I get to him? He was in the void, after all. I couldn't just ask to be taken to the void.

Meanwhile, Toriel was standing there, arms crossed, foot tapping impatiently.

"Well, what do we have here? Another human?"

Again, this threw me. "What do you mean, another?"

Toriel grabbed me and yanked me inside. "Listen, another human fell today and they went through the Ruins. They just got to Snowdin. Do you want to go with them?"

I wondered what happened to Toriel's bossfight, but I'd rather not fight her unless I had to. I just wanted out of this horrible AU.

"Yes, I'd like to follow the first human out."

Wrong phrasing. Toriel slapped me, and I realized that I had accidentally brought up memories of Chara.

"Don't you _dare_ mention the first human!"

I rephrased my request, "I would like to follow the last human to fall to Snowdin, please."

"Follow me."

Toriel took me down the hallway, and to the door. The door was blood red, like the flowers.

"This door leads to the rest of the Underground," she informed me. "But to cross through it, you must succeed in a task."

That was new. There was no task except -

I ducked as Toriel's fireball soared through the air my head had just occupied.

"You must defeat _ME_."

 **Well that just happened. I hope you enjoyed. If you would like to review, follow, or favorite, please do so. If you didn't enjoy, then there are plenty of other fanfics you may enjoy. See you next time!**

 **-TribalManBoss-**


	3. Chapter 3: Toriel Attacks!

**So I'm going to be out of town in a few weeks, so I'm going to pre-write a couple chapters. I might just go on a publishing spree or something. I honestly don't know.**

 **Anyway, thanks to pokemon122000, madmalitiangamer, devo342, bloodyhell99, XWolf26, TitanWafflesaur, Starbreaker54, NecroGodYami, MitsuYuki-Sansby Fan, Mai'shardstyle, LazySkeleton01, and Devinely for following.**

 **Guest – Thanks!**

 **Devinely – I think Chara is still genocidal in Underfell, but I honestly have to do _some_ research before I get to that part anyway.**

 **NecroGodYami – Talk to XWolf26 about that, but it seems interesting. Are there any other anomalies that went on? That would make a great AU!**

 **XWolf26 – Yep! And that's about to go down.**

 **MistuYuki-Sanby Fan – Quite casually there, and yes it is.**

 **madmalitiangamer – Probably, and yes it would.**

 **NOTE: This is my first fanfic (as I said in the description), and that seems to be going well. This chapter will mark my first time writing any combat, so that should be interesting.**

 **With that said, let's begin.**

" _This door leads to the rest of the Underground," she informed me. "But to cross through it, you must succeed in a task."_

 _That was new, there was no task except -_

 _I ducked as Toriel's fireball soared through the air my head had just occupied._

" _You must defeat ME."_

I knew this had been way too easy.

And I had no idea what weapons I had.

I reached into my pocket, and found something.

A _pen_?! What was I supposed to do with a _pen_?!

Pen: Mightier than the sword. +2 attack.

Well, it's better than the stick Frisk uses.

And armor… what about armor?

I'm wearing my sweatshirt and jeans…

Earbuds: Some music should keep you DETERMINED, right? +1 defense +1 speed.

Speed? Whatever, it helps.

Toriel prepared some fireballs for her next attack, and I readied my pen. I have no idea how combat works, will she and I just take turns or is it real time?

That's when she attacked, her fireballs flying at me in patterns. I quickly found the rhythm to it, and moved closer to her, bit by bit.

I rolled under one last flame, and sprung forwards, pen first. I heard a satisfying THUNK, and drew back.

Toriel grit her teeth in pain, and summoned walls of fire on either side of me.

"You _pest_!" She yelled, launching more fireballs at me. I tried to dodge sideways, but the wall of fire was there, scorching me.

The pain was unbearable.

There was a flash, and I was back at Toriel's front door.

I had died to _Toriel_?!

If I had been pissed earlier, that was nothing compared to the rage I felt now. Why did it have to be this _goddamn AU_?!

Hell, _HorrorTale_ would have been more bearable!

No, scratch that, I had never been good with fear.

I knew that Toriel would not remember killing me, or even ever seeing me. I knocked on her door, anger flaring.

"What do you want?!"

Well, what now? I was wondering what to say, when the door flew open.

"I said, _What do you want?!_ " she practically screamed at me.

This, along with the anger I already had burning inside me, was too much. I drew the pen I knew I had in my pocket, and plunged it into her heart.

 **Well that took a turn. I guess this AU shows the "darker side" of Cter? Darker than his dark side in DoubleTale, I mean. That got intense, and I hope you enjoyed.**

 **-TribalManBoss-**


	4. Chapter 4: The Decision

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while, life became quite hectic, and I couldn't find the time.**

 **I'm going on a three-week vacation starting next week, so I probably won't get to post at all then. I'm going to try (and probably fail) to post one chapter a day until then to make up for the weeks of nothing.**

 **Thanks to** Devinely **,** LazySkeleton01 **,** Mai'shardstyle **,** MitsuYuki-Sansby Fan **,** NecroGodYami **,** PunMaster420 **,** Shifting Aura **,** Starbreaker54 **,** TitanWafflesaur **,** XWolf26 **,** bloodyhell99 **,** devo342 **,** madmalitiangamer **,** **and** pokemon122000 **for following my story. If there are links there, I don't know how to get rid of them in LibreOffice Writer so that's why they exist.**

 **Questions/Comments!**

 **XWolf26 – I enjoy writing darker materials, so this isn't so far outside my comfort zone. Cter is the kind of open character that I can do this with and it won't seem too OOC. And I will gladly keep writing.**

 **madmalitiangamer – I'm going to try and push that boundary, or just keep him this dark throughout. It is a question that deserves answering, and I think that DoubleTale got really far into the dark side with the last chapter (no spoilers here).**

 **BadDRUMMERboy15 – Yes, Cter is earning Chara's nickname quite well.**

 **MitsuYuki-Sansby Fan – You should prepare your sweet potato fries, because it's gonna get darker.**

 **TitanWafflesaur –** **Both, I think. Edgy comes from FellPapyrus and FellSans, mostly, and violence is going to stem from Cter.**

 **Zaravan – Just wait until you see what I do to Monster Kid :D**

 **Devinely – Thanks for the link! I had no idea what FellChara looked like or acted like, so thanks for the info. I'll try to keep her canon. And as for which path, this chapter should make that clear.**

 **Pokemon122000 – No, Cter isn't. You are correct in that.**

 **And now, let us begin our journey into Cter's fury.**

" _I said,_ what do you want?! _" she practically screamed at me._

 _This, along with the anger I already had burning inside me, was too much. I drew the pen I knew I had in my pocket, and plunged it into her heart._

Toriel looked down at the pen, then back up to me.

She snarled, "You little _bitch!_ "

I felt an immense pressure in my chest, and saw her foot planted there.

I gulped.

I was sent flying back, and crashed into a wall, which crumbled under the force.

I checked her HP.

50/100.

This was going to be tough.

I felt her hands on either side of my face.

SNAP

FLASH

I stood in front of her house again.

Surprise attack can halve her health to start, but what then?

I could try to jump back and begin a normal fight, or try to go for a second stab right away.

KNOCK

"What do you want?" the gravely voice of the demonic goat lady called out.

I stayed silent, knowing what was coming next.

The door flew open.

"I said..."

I didn't wait for her to finish, I drew my pen and stabbed her in the heart, rushing past her and stabbing again.

Except the second blow never landed.

With speed that can only come from years of practice, Toriel had caught my wrist without turning around.

 _What was she made out of?_

"Now, one surprise attack is one thing. But two?" she turned around, still clutching my wrist.

"That's _**not good manners** "_

Even a statement about manners could be threatening.

SNAP

The pen fell from my shattered hand, and I fell back, writhing in agony.

HP 15/20

Toriel leaned closer. "I will enjoy killing you, backstabber," she said through gritted teeth.

 _ **Toriel**_

 _ **Caretaker of the Ruins**_

 _ **Atk: 100**_

 _ **Def: 100**_

 _ **LV: 20**_

 _ **I can't beat her as I am now.**_

FLASH

I was outside of Toriel's house, again.

I walked away, disgusted.

I started walking through the Ruins, until I heard a croak behind me.

I turned to see a Froggit, staring at me hungrily.

What was it about Toriel that made her so strong? It couldn't be just UnderFell!

Then, it hit me.

Toriel's LOVE was 20.

I drew my pen, hair shadowing my eyes, as I stared down the Froggit.

It would take a while, but…

 _ **I could match that.**_

 **Well, Cter just decided on genocide.**

 **And there will be no evacuation, because in UnderFell…**

 **IT'S KILL OR BE KILLED.**

 **Sorry for the multiple posts, but it kept deleting the last line of the story.**

 **Anyway, I hope this wasn't too OOC for anyone or anything. I just write what comes to mind in the heat of the moment. I hope you enjoyed, and see you next time…**

 **-TribalManBoss-**


	5. Chapter 5: Your LOVE has increased!

**Ok, so to start, I'd like to apologize for the lack of updates. Life threw me a curveball, and I suddenly had a ton of charity work to do (don't ask, it's weird). That, combined with the fact that I'm a lazy ass, made it nearly impossible to write.**

 **As for who followed, it's getting tedious to write EVERY NAME because this story got popular quickly. But if you followed, thank you. It means a lot to me.**

 **Questions:**

 **madmalitiangamer – That is what gave me the idea! That's the line!**

 **Zaravan – Yes, purification is indeed in progress.**

 **TitanWafflesaur – That it did. I am also looking forward to more.**

 **MitsuYuki-Sanby Fan – I think it might be about to get darker (I honestly don't know yet).**

 **XWolf26 – It is pennin' time. And Toriel isn't fully to blame. It is UnderFell, after all. Someone would have done it.**

 **TehUnoman – I actually had to research one-winged angel, and I got a song from Final Fantasy VII? It doesn't quite fit what's going on, but it sounds pretty intense. I think the best song for this instance is "Stronger Than You – Sans and Chara Duet (Undertale Parody) [w/ Lyrics]" by lucariofool. Maybe "Imperial March."**

 **NecroGodYami – GenoCter may be another AU at some point, so just call him UFCter. FCter is reserved for Future Cter in DoubleFell. And he is very fun to write.**

 **With that aside, let's begin.**

 _Toriel's LOVE was 20._

 _I drew my pen, hair shadowing my eyes, as I stared down the Froggit._

 _It would take a while, but…_

 **I could match that.**

Your LOVE has increased!

Your LOVE has increased!

Your LOVE has increased!

 _ **Your LOVE has increased!**_

Froggits, Whimsuns, Vegetoids, Lookses, Migosps, and Moldsmals all fell to my pen. I smirked as another Froggit stared at me, disbelieving the amount of damage I could do with a single hit.

I shrugged, winking my right eye shut. "Hey, it's kill or be killed, right?"

The Froggit growled and tried to slink away. But it couldn't.

I leaned over it, foot planted firmly on its back. "Hey, buddy friend chum pal amigo hombre..."

" _Where do you think you're going?"_

The dust blew away into the rest of the ruins, a warning to the other monsters there.

Your LOVE has increased!

"Well, Toriel..." I said quietly, "looks like I'm one quarter of the way there, huh?"

Your LOVE has increased!

More Froggits, more Whimsuns….

Your LOVE has increased!

Three Moldsmals….

Your LOVE has increased!

Two Migosps and a Vegetoid….

Your LOVE has increased!

=)

Your LOVE has increased!

I stood there, dust coating me from head to toe. I checked my stats.

HP: 56

AT: 28(1)

DF: 12(1)

Weapon: Pen

Armor: Earbuds

With 56 HP, I knew…

 _I finally had a HOPE of defeating Toriel._

 **Head canon: HP stands for HOPE, as referred to on the Game Over screen (Don't _give up_ yet, ####. Stay determined!)**

 **Yes, in the real game you can only get to LOVE 3 in the Ruins. This is UnderFell, nobody avoids confrontation.**

 **Also, I think this chapter was kind of filler, but it would have been weird if I skipped it.**

 **I'll probably write one more today, but no promises (much like Sans, I come to regret every one I make).**

 **See you around!**

 **-TribalManBoss-**


	6. Chapter 6: Toriel Attacks (Again)!

**AN:**

 **I'm back! It's been awhile, huh?**

 **Anyway, I'm spending a week back home, then I'm off on another two-week vacation. That means no updates for awhile, so I'll try to post a lot this week. I also have summer reading and all that to do, so I might not be so active. Once school starts, I can get into a rhythm (finally).**

 **So, uh, reviews, I guess.**

 **Madmalitiangamer: Indeed, all aboard the geno-train. There's no stopping the geno-train…**

 **MitsuYuki-Sansby Fan: Who could let loose said rainbow (wink wink nudge nudge poke poke).**

 **XWolf26: First of all, I'm so sad to hear the original is on its last arc. It's been an awesome story. And I have absolutely no idea where I'm going with this, save a few ideas for dialogue and scenarios, so no idea for his LOVE.**

 **Zaravan: This may not be Cter's purpose, but Gaster sure as hell fucked up bringing Cter to UnderFell.**

 **LazySkeleton01: Well, here it is!**

 **WayTooLazyToLogin (Guest): I am offended, first of all. Second, he is just majorly pissed. Maybe killing GoatMom will help him see the light?**

 **Butterflie64: Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed both this and the original. And canon FellFrisk is a pacifist (as is FellChara), so yeah. I'll try not to go too OOC on them, but I honestly don't read enough UnderFell to know for sure.**

 **That's all for reviews, so thanks for following/favoriting/reviewing/viewing, and let's get started.**

 _With 56 HP I knew…_

 _I finally had a HOPE of defeating Toriel._

I stood, facing the door to Toriel's house. I drew my pen.

"Toriel… looks like the reaper's finally knocking…"

Knock.

= )

Knock.

= )

Knock…

The same gravelly voice called from inside, "What do you want?!"

I readied my pen, and knocked again.

Knock.

"What do you WANT?!"

Knock.

"Goddamnit! Hold on you goddamn piece of..."

The door flew open, revealing in impatient Toriel. I saw my opportunity.

STAB.

Toriel looked at me in shock, then fury. I withdrew my pen from her midsection and leapt back.

"You mother fucker..." She growled, summoning fire in either hand. I grinned up at her, hair shadowing my eyes.

"You dirty, conniving, sneaky _bitch!_ " Toriel hissed, launching fireballs at me in swirling patterns.

I ducked one, and sidestepped the second, but the third hit me square in the face. As I skidded back, I checked Toriel.

 _ **Toriel**_

 _ **Caretaker of the Ruins**_

 _ **Atk: 100**_

 _ **Def: 100**_

 _ **LV: 20**_

 _ **Not the friendly GoatMom I expected, but no match for my LOVE.**_

= )

LOVE 10 versus LOVE 20.

Except monsters were weak.

 **AN: This is a divider line thingy. I don't know how to add them, so this is the best I got.**

Toriel summoned her firewalls around me, and readied her next fireball storm.

I fell to one knee, sweating from the heat and hurting all over.

HP only had to do with my SOUL, my body couldn't take this kind of punishment. I was reaching my limit.

Was it a thing in UnderFell, or did I not get any Invincibility Frames?

I glanced over at my HP bar.

12/54

Damn, she hit hard.

The fireballs came all at once, and I hit the floor to avoid them.

I dusted myself off… not that it did much. It seemed as though Monster Dust didn't brush off.

HP: 10/54

I dashed towards Toriel, who brought up a wall of fire in between us.

 _But I didn't care_.

I ran through the wall, screaming in agony as it seared me.

But I persevered the attack.

Pen first, I flew straight at the surprised Toriel.

STAB

"Ha… ha..."

I looked up, surprised, to see Toriel on her knees in front of me, clutching her chest.

"Ironic, is it not? A human just came through, showing mercy. How absurd!..."

I swallowed. I was not alone?

"I thought all humans were like them… but..."

This was too much, too much going through my head. I had just killed GoatMom!

"I saw your LOVE. You're nothing like them."

What was she saying? How did _they_ get passed _her_?!

"They're just _too damn nice..._ "

I watched, horror stricken, as she slowly turned to dust.

Your LOVE has increased!

 **AN:**

 **Holy shit that was intense. I don't know how to add the little divider line thingies, so I just put an AN there instead.**

 **I hope you enjoyed, I'm sorry for the three week wait, and I'm glad you all are so supportive of me and my first fanfiction. Thanks a bunch!**

 **See you next time (hopefully)!**

 **-TribalManBoss-**


	7. Chapter 7: Snowdin

**AN: Sorry for the wait, and the wait to come. To recap, two week vacation coming up, and then (hopefully) a decent schedule.**

 **Onto the reviews…**

 **TehUnoman – Thanks for the PM saying that that was about Cter, as I thought I messed something up in the story. Cter is kind of committed, though.**

 **Madmalitiangamer – Well, you're just going to have to find out, huh? :D**

 **XWolf26: Shhhh, that response is a ray of hope, so don't squish it. (Heavy Sarcasm) What character could possibly be kind in UnderFell? (Sarcasm: off) As for feelings, you remember the definition of LOVE, right? One's ability to distance themselves from the killing. This means emotionally, so Cter is slowly losing his ability to have emotions as his LOVE increases. And this is very, very interesting.**

 **Pokemon122000 – Indeed, RIP in kill.**

 **TitanWafflesaur – First of all, I just noticed your picture, and it's amazing. Second, that sums it up pretty well.**

 **Darelle1000 – You should try writing, it's really fun! Also, you're right…**

 _ **IMPORTANT:**_

 _ **If anyone can tell me how to do the divider line things in a review, please do. I'm using LibreOffice Writer, if that changes anything.**_

 **Guest: I assume your reviews on chapters 1 and 6 are from the same guest, but I will be continuing the story and meeting Frisk, though I haven't decided where.**

 **I had an idea that plays out differently than in DoubleTale, what if when one of the two humans resets, it goes to the last save, _even if it's not theirs?_ Like, Frisk dies and resets, but since Cter saved during that fight, Frisk's reset only takes them to the middle of the fight. Interesting, huh?**

 **One last thing: Holy crap! 1323 views! Who knew it was this popular? This month alone, I have visitors from (in descending order) the US, Mexico, New Zealand, Australia, Canada, Germany, Slovakia, Netherlands, France, the UK, Italy, Albania, Ireland, and even Japan. That's amazing! Who knew that people from Asia and Europe are reading my stories? I kind of assumed that since I'm from the US, that everyone who read my story was from the US, but I was so wrong. I feel honored to have so many people reading my story. I guess the pressure's on to make it really good, huh?**

 **Anyway, on to the story, I guess.**

" _They're just too damn nice..."_

 _I watched, horror stricken, as she slowly turned to dust._

 _Your LOVE has increased!_

I fell to my knees, staring at my dusty pen. What had I done?

The realization hit like a truck, I was not the only human down here.

And the other one was a pacifist.

A pacifist in UnderFell? How? Who?

I stood up, hair shadowing my eyes.

I saved at the point, and stepped into Toriel's home. I walked to the kitchen, and took a slice of the pie sitting on the counter. I then walked down the basement hallway, and through the door at the end.

The cold hit me like a wall, but I pressed forwards, stepping over the broken branch and arriving at the gated bridge. I felt watched.

I spun around just in time to see a white fist hurtling at my face. I ducked, and leapt to the side, narrowly avoiding the kick aimed at my side.

I rolled, coming up into a crouch, pen ready. I looked up to see my attacker recovering from the missed blows.

What I saw was a short skeleton in a black coat, who I immediately recognized as Sans. Or, well, FellSans.

"Kid, you can dodge well," he said in a rough voice, extending his arm and relaxing. I step forward and shake his hand, still expecting an attack.

"Name's..." he begins, but I interrupt.

"Sans, I know. I've heard about you." I say, grinning. His look of shock was short-lived, as he shrugged.

"So, what have you heard about me?" He questioned, releasing my hand and smirking.

My knowledge of UnderFell served nicely, "You're known as a lazy idiot, but nobody will attack you because of your brother. When pissed off, though, you pack quite the punch." I listed, and Sans grinned evilly.

"Damn right I hit hard. Where'd ya hear about me being lazy? Did that other human tell ya?"

Right, the other human! I had forgotten. They weren't in my way, but they did change things.

"No, but I guess you could say I have a _bone_ to pick with them." I grinned, winking at Sans.

Chuckling, Sans stepped back, pupils disappearing.

I tensed, expecting an attack, but his pupils reappeared.

I breathed an inner sigh of relief, until I noticed his smile was gone.

"So, uh, where'd you get all that…" he began, and I realized he had just CHECKed me.

I swallowed, remembering that Sans's attacks hurt more the more LOVE you had.

"All that what?" I questioned, playing dumb.

"… LOVE?" he finished, pupils disappearing again.

I decided to be honest. " _Tibia_ honest, I fought monsters in the ruins," I said gesturing over my shoulder, "and won. A lot."

I grinned at the small bonehead, who's left eye started glowing a faint red.

"After all, in this world…" I said, the phrase sliding easily off my tongue.

"It's kill or be killed." =)

 **AN: That went quickly.**

 **Sans VS Cter might go down fairly early, but then again, Sans is too lazy to fight this early.**

 **If Cter kills Papyrus, though…**

 **He's gonna have a bad time.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Please Favorite, Follow, and Review as you see fit, and see you next time…**

 **-TribalManBoss-**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hello! I'm finally back again and I hope I can get back to a decent schedule… assuming my internet ever gets fixed.**

 **If I try to do anything, it stops working and the tech support people are on their way, so in the meantime I may as well write, right?**

 **Can't access the reviews so I'll do that at the end of the chapter when my internet is (hopefully) up and running again.**

 **With that aside, I hope you enjoy!**

 _I grinned at the small bonehead, who's left eye started glowing a faint red._

" _After all, in this world…" I said, the phrase sliding easily off my tongue._

" _It's kill or be killed." =)_

Sans grinned back up at me, "You actually get it. That other human is all like, 'I'm gonna spare everyone and show mercy' and it's hilarious how they think they can succeed"

A pacifist in UnderFell? This kid is even stupider than I imagined. They're getting nowhere with that strategy. Nobody here is exactly open to the whole concept of mercy.

"So, is the captain of the royal guard occupied, or should I wait before continuing?" I ask, not wanting to miss the puzzles and traps Papyrus set up. They would have to be more interesting here.

Sans's grin widened, "Just wait up in that clearing for a minute. I'll go tell him there's another human. He'll like you better than the other kid anyway."

I nod and step over the gap and through the overly-wide bars and strode over to the… lamp? It was more of a horrific looking vase with a fire suspended over it, and it looked nothing like a human in shape.

I sat down next to the inconveniently-shaped lamp and waited, scratching outline drawings of some UnderFell characters into the snow. I was about halfway done with Papyrus's left shoulder-plate when the skeleton himself walked into the clearing.

"SO THE USELESS BAG OF BONES WAS RIGHT, A SECOND HUMAN HAS FALLEN TO THE UNDERGROUND," he states, staring at me with a piercing glare.

I stand up and look over him, "Well, I must say, the captain of the royal guard certainly does look intimidating. Nice armor, where'd you get it?" I ask, admiring the gleaming jet-black metal.

"FROM THE ROYAL SCIENTIST OF COURSE, WHO ELSE?" Papyrus replied, taken back a little by my attempt at small talk. "YOU OBVIOUSLY KNOW WHO I AM, BUT WHO ARE YOU? YOU DON'T LOOK LIKE A WARRIOR, AS MY INCOMPETENT BROTHER CLAIMED YOU WERE."

"I have a few tricks up my sleeve," I shrugged, winking my right eye shut. "But if you're anything as good as the stories say, I might be needing a few more tricks."

"I AM EVERYTHING THAT YOU HAVE HEARD AND MORE, AND I WILL CAPTURE YOU LIKE THE POWERFUL ADVERSARY I AM!" he claimed, summoning a bone and twirling in his fingers… phalanges if I want to be technical… expertly.

"Don't you have, like, traps and stuff first?" I ask, confused.

"YES, BUT THEY'RE ALL ALREADY SET OFF BY THE FIRST HUMAN… WHO MANAGED TO TRIP EVERY SINGLE ONE SOMEHOW?" he paused, contemplating the likelihood of that happening.

"I have an idea," I say, "why don't you go fix your traps, I'll stay here and wait until you're done, and then you can put them to good use. Plus, I'm rather interested in how you set them up, so as to be powerful but not fatal, so you can deliver the captured to the king easily."

"THAT'S A GREAT IDEA, ACTUALLY. HUMANS AREN'T ALL IDIOTS AFTER ALL. MY TRAPS MAY NOT BE FATAL, BUT I CAN'T GUARANTEE THAT YOU WON'T LOSE A LIMB OR TWO ALONG THE WAY." Papyrus smirks, "AND UNLIKE A CERTAIN HUMAN… YOU MIGHT JUST FIT IN HERE. THE OTHER IS CURRENTLY IN MY DUNGEON WAITING FOR MY BI-WEEKLY REPORT TO THE KING. IN THE MEANTIME, YOU COULD BE INTERESTING TO LEARN FROM. THE HUMAN TOLERANCE FOR PAIN HAS ALWAYS FASCINATED ME."

"Glad to hear it!" I grin, "because monster's fighting power and style has always fascinated me. Maybe we could spar sometime… or… you know..." I grin wickedly up at the tall skeleton, "just fight to the death. Wouldn't that be interesting?"

The captain returns my grin, "IT CERTAINLY WOULD."

 **AN:**

 **Ohhh boy. That was weird. I can't quite get the way FellPapyrus thinks, like I can with my other characters. FellPap may prove to be hard to write. But if that's the case, I can always…**

 **eliminate him.**

 **Anywho, reviews.**

 **XWolf26: That Cter is. Ballsy as all hell, I mean. I love this story, too!**

 **Madmalitiangamer: I believe so, but he may make an exception.**

 **MitsuYuki-Sansby Fan: I'm **definitely not** pumped either!**

 **Darelle1000: Go for it!**

 **Guest (3 reviews): Who says Frisk and Cter will meet? Well, I mean, I'm planning on it. Obviously. And that certainly will be in interesting meeting.**

 **Pokemon122000: True, because Frisk doesn't know Cter exists at this point.**

 **And also, (because it's a debated issue) just want to say that Frisk and Chara are gender neutral, not him's or her's. If you see me use an improper pronoun when referring to them (because I believe they're both female), then just try to ignore my mistake. If you feel the need, PM me about it and I'll try to focus on getting their pronouns right in the future.**

 **Thanks for reading and sorry for the erratic posting schedule!**

 **-TribalManBoss-**


End file.
